Jason Weasley
by RacoonFanboy
Summary: What if Dumbledore hadn’t taken Harry Potter to live with the Dursley’s? What if he took him to live with the Weasley’s instead? This story is about how Harry’s life would have been if the Weasley’s adopted him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, Harry Potter is owned by Warner Brothers and J.K. Rowling**

Jason Weasley

An Alternate Harry Potter Story

What if Dumbledore hadn't taken Harry Potter to live with the Dursley's? What if he took him to live with the Weasley's instead? This story is about how Harry's life would have been if the Weasley's adopted him.

"Minerva, could you come in here please?" Albus Dumbledore asked Professor McGonagall. McGonagall quickly crossed the room and entered Dumbledore's office. "Sit down please." McGonagall did as she was told; her heart was fluttering like a butterfly running out of air. "Now, what I tell you must never leave this room, understood?" McGonagall's head bobbed up and down furiously, causing a tear to drop onto the carpet. "Now, Minerva, I do not know how much of the real story is floating around on the streets, but I am going to tell you the real story."

"As you know, James and Lily Potter were some of the best people I have ever had the pleasure to meet, and they would never go to the dark side. But did you know they had a son?"

Minerva nodded and replied "yes, I was very close to the Potters, they were very good friends of mine. But what is this whole ordeal about? I thought their son was killed with them" McGonagall's voice started to crack "H-he killed their b-baby boy didn't he?"

Dumbledore visibly relaxed "Actually, he didn't, the curse he used backfired when he tried to use it on Harry, their son, and the Dark Lord is gone."

McGonagall was shocked "really! Then where is the boy?! This is joyous news"

"Minerva, you know that I wouldn't let anything happen to the boy! I have him here, and I plan to take him to a family I trust, because he has no family left. I plan on leaving him with the Weasley's because they are the most caring and loving family I've ever met."

"Albus, is that wise?" McGonagall asked.

"It is what I believe to be best for Harry." Dumbledore replied.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dumbledore loudly knocked on the Weasley's front door. Mrs. Weasley opened the door and nearly had a heart attack! Dumbledore was on her front doorstep with a baby! "Albus, what on earth…" "May I come in Mrs. Weasley?" "Of course Albus!" Mrs. Weasley hurriedly opened the door and ushered Dumbledore inside. "Would you like some tea Albus?" "Yes, thank you" Mrs. Weasley put a kettle on the stove and tapped her wand. The stove lit itself and the water began to boil. "Now Albus, what's this all about?" Albus quickly related the story to Mrs. Weasley. "What!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. "Sorry, I'm just … shocked! I mean, who could try to kill an innocent baby boy?"

"now, what do you think about my proposal?" Albus asked.

"we'd be happy to raise him! He'd be our little angel! I do have one question though, would you want us to tell him that we're not his real family?"

"I believe that it is necessary, but I don't think you need to tell him until he is about to attend Hogwarts."

"As you wish, Albus." Mrs. Weasley replied.

"I bid you a good night Mrs. Weasley"

"The same to you".

That night Mrs. Weasley introduced baby Harry to the family. Everyone was happy to have him. Mrs. Weasley waited until she and her husband were in bed to say "honey, we should adopt him, I think we should do it tomorrow to avoid any risk of him being attacked, since Lily put that charm on him before she died."

Mrs. Weasley stopped by Dumbledore's office to pick up a book: blood adoption in the Wizarding World. She read the charm out of the book and she placed her blood in a silver chalice she borrowed from Dumbledore. She then mixed the blood into a bottle of milk. She charmed the milk and fed it to baby Harry. Harry started to glow when he finished the bottle, his hair started to lighten and grow shorter, his scar shrank and faded, and his eyes glazed over… if you looked really 

closely, you could still see the green. Now Harry was a blue eyed red haired tall skinny Weasley. Mrs. Weasley christened him Jason Firion Weasley. The ritual was complete and Jason/Harry was part of the family.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason Weasley Ch. 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I CAN ONLY GET ON THE INTERNET FOR 2 HOURS A DAY BECAUSE I HAVE DIAL-UP, SO DON'T GET MAD IF I DON'T WRITE STORIES OFTEN! I PLAN ON MAKING A REMAKE OF ALL OF THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS.

Now we skip forward a whole year to when Jason and Ron are two years old. These two were as thick as thieves! The two of them got into a heaping of trouble! They got into everything! They were worse than Fred and George! On one occasion they stole Molly and Arthur's wands and made the couch fly! They flew the couch and it took hours to get them down!

"Jason and Ronald Weasley, get that couch on the ground right now!" Molly shrieked.

At this baby Ron and Jason burst into a fit of giggles and joyful shrieks. Four year old Fred and George walked in at this moment and they're mouths dropped open in shock! They hadn't even tried a stunt like this at such a young age! This blew they're stunts out of the water!

Molly was ready to pull out her hair by the time she got the boys off of the flying couch. Arthur brought her a cup of tea and collapsed in an armchair. "Arthur, were Fred and George this tiring and mischievous?" she sighed "the boys are going to give me early gray hairs! I'm not old, but they certainly make me feel that way."

Arthur sighed "We are going to have our hands full for the next few years".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Now, Ron and Jason were the youngest brothers, so they got pranked, a lot! They were, pinched, prodded, and scared silly many times! But the worst of them were the broom and bear incident. The broom incident started when 8 year old Fred and George were playing quidditch in the backyard and 6 year old Jason and Ron decided they wanted to try it to! They bugged Fred and George forever! "Please take us for a ride and let us play too!! Please!"

"No!" Fred and George said in unison. "We don't want you to"

After hours of begging, Fred and George gave in. They put Jason and Ron on the back of their broom and started flying, they flew higher and higher in circles but then Ron fell off of the broom! Ron fell from over 30 feet!! When he hit the 

ground, he started bawling like a baby! When Molly heard this, she came running! Fred and George Weasley, what have you done?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I can't believe you took Jason and Ronald up on a broom! If I had my way with you, I would have you tied to trees and left there for a few weeks! But thanks to your father, you will be grounded for a few months! That means no TV, no leaving your room, no nothing! I will not have you doing anything like this again!" Molly paused for a breath, Fred and George took off and ran to their room. Arthur walked into the room and sat down, "Well, I see you scared them off, so, is Ron okay?"

"He's just fine, I mended his arm in a minute" Molly replied.

"And Jason?"

"He's scared stiff, but he'll be just fine".

"Good" Arthur replied.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


End file.
